


Count Them All

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Freckles, Implied Sexual Content, Light Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short & Sweet, Stiles's freckles, seriously it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: A sneak peak on how Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski would spend their night together.





	Count Them All

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! I simply just looooooove Stiles's freckles so had to write on them. This was written super fast so I'm sorry for mistakes. Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Derek entered his bedroom...

No that didn't sound right. Let's start from beginning

 

Derek entered their bedroom and felt his feet were glued to the floor. On the bed was Stiles who laid on his back reading a book looking adorable as always. He wearing one of his T-shirts which was too big for his lean body but also looked sexy on him since the collar slipped down his shoulder revealing his smooth white skin. Oh Derek so badly wanted to suck the skin, give a hickey and mark him as his

Stiles tore his eyes from his book feeling the presence of his lover. He turned his head, smile forming on his face when he spotted Derek on the entrance "Hi" he greeted softly

Derek crossed the distance between them and joined Stiles on the bed. He shifted until Stiles's back was pressed against his chest and hands wrapped around his waist "Hmm....much better"

Stiles chuckled softly fitting himself perfectly in Derek's strong arms "Who would've thought an alpha who can rip anyone's throat with his teeth, secretly enjoys cuddling" 

"Shut up and let me enjoy this moment" Derek tightened his hold. Stiles hummed and closed his eyes. Who was he kidding. He loved this part of the day when Derek lets his guard slip down and be just himself. There is no hesitation or shyness when they are together. Stiles wished time would freeze and this moment would last forever

A minute later Stiles heard Derek's soft voice near his ears "One...two....three.." his finger pointing at his cheek and continued "four...five.. "

Stiles looked up "What are you doing Derek?" 

"I'm counting your freckles" 

Stiles rolled his eyes "You do that every night and get a different number everytime"

"That's because you keep getting new freckles" 

Stiles raised his eyebrows, warm black eyes shone with amusement "Is that so? How do you explain the times when I get less"

Derek pursed his lips feeling busted "Ah.. umm... they seem to dissaper too" 

Stiles laughed "They don't have legs Derek. Freckles don't come and dissaper at will. Give it up. You won't be able to count them all" 

"Sshhh...you're disturbing me" Derek streched the T-shirt a bit down and traced his finger on Stiles's back "Eleven....twelve.." 

Stiles bit his lower lips to control the moan that was about to escape. Derek smirked when he felt Stiles shiver under his touch. He gave a light pull at his T-shirt "As much as I love seeing you in my clothes, this needs to get off now" he growled possessively

Stiles's responded by raising his hands so Derek pulled the material over his head. His fingers then started roaming on Stiles's bare back "twenty two...twenty three.." Derek fingers reached his lower back and this time Stiles's breath hitched followed by a needy moan "Derek.." 

Derek smiled and then turned Stiles so the boy was facing him who was a picture of pure ecstasy. His was face flushed, had glassy eyes, chest heaved with short breaths and was biting his lips. The alpha wanted to jump on Stiles and have his way with him but he still wanted to tease him a little. Derek pulled his lip out with his thumb "I'm not done yet" 

Stiles whined and extended his arms "I need you" Derek ignored him and resumed counting. His fingers were now on Stiles's chest "Twenty nine...thirty.." 

Stiles let out a laugh when Derek's reached near his ribcage "Stop!" he giggled "You know I'm ticklish over here" 

Derek smirked "I know" 

Stiles squirmed more as Derek's hands assaulted his both sides. The alpha smirked again, enjoying the torture he was inflicting on the boy "Thirty six...thirty seven..." his hands reached down near Stiles's waistband earning a gasp. Stiles held the older guy by his wrist "Derek! I... I don't think I've any more down there" 

"I need to check to make sure" 

Stiles eyed Derek "Is this your way of asking for sex?"

"Did it work?" 

Stiles gave a shy nod and Derek closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was soft yet firm each devouring the taste of other. Derek pulled back and brushed his lips on Stiles's forehead, between his eyebrows, on his nose and then on his cheeks leaving the boy breathless on the bed "Now" he gazed into Stiles's lustful eyes "I'm heading down and I don't expect you to disturb me until I...Count Them All" 

Stiles nodded "Count them all"

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
